


What Do I Have to Do?

by DownBeneathWaters



Series: What Do I Have To Do? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daydreaming, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Obliviation, Sad Ending, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownBeneathWaters/pseuds/DownBeneathWaters
Summary: Draco has it bad for Harry, but Harry doesn’t see him. What does he have to do to get Harry’s love.





	What Do I Have to Do?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 
> 
> The song What Do I Have To Do? By Stabbing Westward.
> 
> This fic was on Fanfiction.net under my old name LexieAnnMalfoy, I edited the fic and decide to put it on here.

**_You make it hard to breathe_ **

**_It's as if I'm suffocating_ **

**_And when you're next to me_ **

**_I can feel your heartbeat through my skin_ **

**_It makes me sad to think_ **

**_This could all be for nothing_ **

**_I wish there was a way_ **

**_A way for you to see inside me_ **

**_I've never felt this way_ **

**_A_ ** **_bout anyone or anything_ **

**_Tell me.._ **

 

**_“What do I have to do?”_** he said.

 

**_To make you happy?_ **

 

He was sitting up in a four-poster bed that was surround by stone walls.The sheets were made of green silk that made the eighteen year old on the bed seem paler then normal. The said youth’s silver blonde hair was curtaining his face as he looks down at a picture of the boy-who-lived.Yes, you heard that right Draco Malfoy; son of a former Death Eater was staring longing Harry Potter’s picture.The said picture was from the Daily Prophet taken after his trail. Where else will Draco get a picture of Potter from, Creevey, if he did the whole school will know. 

 

**_“What do I have to do?”_** he repeated in a small whisper. 

 

**_To make you understand?_ **

 

Draco Malfoy was madly in love with Harry Potter so much that it kill’s him to think Harry will never feel the same.When he looks at Harry, sometimes, he never felt more alone.Draco waves his wand over the picture transforming it to an old piece of parchment before hiding it safely under his pillow.He could not allow the other Slytherins to find out his obsession with Potter.Draco was soon asleep with dreams of green eyes and dark curly locks. 

 

**“What do I have to do?”** the Slytherin said again has he laid his head down on the hard chest of Harry Potter. 

 

**To make you want me?**

 

“Be patient and be yourself is all you can do.” The golden skin boy said as he ran his hand through the silky locks of the older boy’s hair.Draco sat up, glaring angry with a storm in eyes. 

 

“Is that all you have to say ‘be patient, be yourself!’ how that suppose to help.”Harry chuckles as he grabs Draco’s face in his hands. 

 

“You know as well as I do, This is just a dream.Everything I say is coming from you.”Draco’s lower lip juts out, his grey eyes round and big as he stares back into the green orbs. 

 

“Please don’t remind.Please don’t tell me that this isn’t real.I need this moment, this dream.” Harry smiles has he leans down to kiss the pouting boy. 

 

“Let me make this a dream one worth to remember.”Harry said as he laid Draco carefully down on the bed. 

 

“What a cheesy line Potter even for you.” Draco laughs to the boy above him.

 

“MMM… Yes but remember everything I say is coming from you.”Harry said has he kiss the pale neck of the boy under him. 

 

“Shut it, Potter.” Dream Harry just chuckles again, sending bolts of pleasure through Draco's body with the vibrations against his neck. Harry continues kissing along the pulse line of his’s neck sucking hard until the blood grows closer to the skin. One of Harry's hands grab his's hair and tugs, making him tip his head back a little. Green eyes stare into grey and Draco shivers at their intensity. He forget to breathe. 

 

**But if I can't make you want me**

 

Not taking his hot gaze from Draco's eyes, Harry sticks out his tongue and trails it bit by bit over Draco's bottom lip. The smaller boy shudders, when Harry traps the flesh between his teeth, nibbling and sucking, making Draco's whole body tingle. Draco buckle and squirm, unconsciously rubbing his cock against the naked hardness of Dream Harry’s. Making both of them moan at the intense feeling. 

 

Harry plunges his tongue into Draco’s mouth. There was no other way to illustrate Harry’s kiss than domineering. The dark hair boy kissed like he was trying to claim Draco for all eternity. Dream Harry's tongue wraps itself around Draco's, licking and sucking until Draco's toes curl and his hips move, making his cock again rub with Harry’s.

 

Harry’s fingers track over the sensitive flesh of Draco's inner thigh and then dipping gently behind his balls into the grasping hole, making Draco moan and tighten his arse on impulse. He caress Draco's cleft and then two slick digits slid inside Draco's hole. Draco would have cried out in delight if he weren’t busy with the very important task of sucking on Harry's tongue. Draco's legs clamp together around Harry’s waist even harder as Harry tore his mouth away and push his fingers inside Draco more determinedly. This time Draco did cry out, Harry seeming to like the noise speeds up the movement of his hand, thrusting his fingers upwards almost cruelly.

 

Draco’s grip on Harry’s shoulders tightens and has he push down with his hips taking the fingers deeper and just at the right angle. He shudders in bliss as the fingers strike his prostate. But Harry cruelly moved his hand away.

 

**“What do I have to do?”** Draco whispers in Harry’s ear. 

 

Harry kisses him again, with a series of wet; sloppy kisses that made Draco purr and groan. The kisses were enthralling and Draco thought that he could never get enough. Something searing and large presses on Draco's opening and he gasps and almost whimpers in eagerness. He opens his eyes, only to meet passionate green nearly swallowed by enlarged pupils. 

 

 

“Draco, wake up we are going to miss breakfast soon.” Said the dark skin boy at one side of Draco’s bed as he tore Draco’s blankets off.

 

“Damn you Zabini.” Draco groans out as he rolls over in his bed, curling in a ball to get some warmth and to hide his morning erection.

 

“Come on Draco now’s not the time to have wet dreams about Potter.” A short dark hair girl said on the other side of Draco.The pale boy growls, while throwing one of his million black silk pillows at the girl. The dark skin boy known as Blaise Zabini on the other side laughs. 

 

“Come on Drake don’t make me drag you out.” Draco mumbles a response from one of his other pillows. “What was that Drake?” Blaise said. 

 

“I said would you leave the room first.” Draco said as he sat up from his bed, hands in his lap, glaring at his friends. 

 

“Now why should we do that?” The dark hair girl known as Pansy Parkinson said with an amuse smirk.

 

“Cause I have a bloody hard on that’s why.” The other two Slytherins just chuckle and left not before Pansy throws the pillow back at Draco. Draco was then left to his own devises. 

 

Two hours later Draco, Blaise, and Pansy were in the Great Hall eating breakfast.Draco was staring at Harry, who was laughing along with the other Gryffindors. “Draco sweetie you’re staring again.”Draco then did a very un-Malfoy thing he pouted while turning to Pansy. 

 

“Why doesn’t he like me?” Pansy put her hand under Draco’s chin, making him look into her brown eyes. 

 

“First of all do not pout in public its very un-Slytherin. Second we do not know if Potter likes you or not.” Blaise, who was on the other side of Pansy, reach over to put a hand on Draco’s shoulder.

 

“She right Drake, Potter doesn’t even know the real you and doesn’t even know you like him.”Draco thought about it for a moment.

 

 

“You know what you guys are right.” With that Draco got up from his seat and walks towards the Gryffindor table, Blaise and Pansy yelling after him. 

 

“Draco! Where you going?” by the time Draco got to his destination the whole Great Hall was quiet. 

 

“What do you want Malfoy.” Ron spat at the blonde boy, as he sat tall from his seat. 

 

“I came to tell Harry something.”Draco said, while directing his eyes to Harry. It also didn’t go unnoticed to the Great Hall that Draco use Harry’s first name. 

 

“Yes, Malfoy?” Harry said, as he stood up to meet Draco, who starts to blush adding a nice shade of pink to his cheeks.

 

“IlikeyoualotIhavelikedyousincethirdyearIwaswonderingIfyouwanttogooutwithme” Harry and the rest of the Great Hall look on in confusion at his run on sentence. 

 

“What was that?” Harry asks the boy.

 

Draco sighs and repeats more slowly, “I said I like you a lot.I have liked you since third year and I was wondering if you’ll go out with me.” The pink in his cheeks brighten. 

 

“Ha Ha Ha.Like Harry will ever date you ferret.” Ron said, while standing toput an arm around Harry’s shoulders laughing loudly with the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindor tables.Draco ran out of the Great Hall with a face as red as Weasley hair and big fat tears running down his face. 

 

 

 

 

“Draco, Draco.” Pansy shakes him out of his daymare. 

 

“I know, I know you're right.I wish I knew how to tell him without making a fool of myself.”Draco said as he shakes off the bad thought. 

 

“Well you could always be his secret admire.” Pansy said with a tinkle of laugher in her brown eyes. All three Slytherins start cracking up. 

 

“What ... a ... Huffle … puff … idea … Pans.” Blaise said between laughs. 

 

“I say it to make Drakey smile.” Pansy said as she grasp her boyfriends hand into hers. 

 

“Well it worked.” Blaise said as they both stare at the smiling Draco.At least they thought it did as they watch the smile disappear into a frown.The couple turns to see Potter whispering in the Weaselette’s ear, while the girl giggles. 

 

“Oh come on, Drake she’s a slut everyone knows its.”Pansy said as she wraps an arm around Draco.Draco lays his head down on Pansy’s shoulder and starts to pout again. 

 

“Yeah but Potter so dense I doubt he’ll notice…..” A loud slap sounds at the Slytherin table. “Ow Pans what was that for.”Blaise said rubbing the back of his head. 

 

“You’re here to make Draco feel better not worse.” Draco rolls his eyes at his two friends.

 

“Guys the only thing that can make me feel better is to know Harry doesn’t hate me.” Draco got up from the table with a sad look on his face, “I’m going to Potions.” 

 

****

Draco was sitting on the dirty floor by the lock Potions door.He stood up quickly, when he hears the sounds of heavy footsteps quickly wipes the dust off his robes. Draco looks up to see Harry coming down the hall by himself. 

 

“Potter.” Draco said with a nod of his head. 

 

“Malfoy.” Harry said mimicking Draco’s move.Harry stood across from Draco next to the doorway. 

 

Draco couldn’t help not to notice that Harry was staring at him, “What you staring at Potter?” Harry blushes and turns his head the other way to hide his red cheeks.Draco smirks and takes the few small steps towards Harry. He whispers in Harry’s ear, “See something you like Potter?” 

 

“Shut up, Malfoy.” Harry said pushing Draco away. Draco acts as if he never was pushed away, he lightly trail the back of his hand down Harry’s cheek. Harry blushes even brighter and Draco chuckles. 

 

“Come on, Harry.” Draco said while purring Harry’s name, “Admit you love me.”Draco leans in and lightly touches his pink lips to Harry’s red lips. A little squeak came from Harry, causing Draco to press his lips harder against Harry’s.A sigh pass through Harry’s lips letting Draco to slip his tongue into the other boy’s mouth. Their tongues were in a battle against good and evil one trying to gain control of the other. 

 

“Mmmm.. Draco wake up, Draco wake up.”

 

 

 

“Mmmm… Harry.” Draco open his eye’s to see Pansy and Blaise standing above him. Draco blushes a deep pink before sneering, “Why did you wake me it was just getting good.” 

 

“Just wanted to tell you that class was about to start.” Blaise said with laughing eyes and smile. 

 

“Well you two own me extra dream time. This is the second time you woke me up before the dream ended.” Draco sneer.Before anything else could be said the other eighth years came walking down the hall. 

 

Draco was standing in Potions over a boiling cauldron with Harry standing next to him. ‘Severus must be in a bad mood today, but why today of all days.’ Even though him and Harry were working well together today, Draco was still a nervous wreck. To help him relax he starts to softly sing a song, 

 

**_“I know exactly what you're thinking_ **

**_But I swear, this time I will not let you down_ **

**_I'm not as selfish as I used to be_ **

**_That was a part of me that never made me proud_ **

**_Right now, I think I would try anything_ **

**_Anything at all to keep you satisfied_ **

**_God, I hope you see what losing you would do to me_ **

**_All I want is one more chance, tell me...”_ **

 

“You have a nice voice.” Harry whisper to Draco as he hands him the powdered moonstone. Their fingers brush, the blonde shivers slightly at the small touch. 

 

Draco smiles at Harry, “Thank you.” He adds the ingredient to the caldron, stirring twice clockwise. The potion turns purple. 

 

Harry smiles back while saying, “Your welcome, what song was that by the way.” 

 

Draco blushes, “It’s a muggle song called ‘What do I have to do? By Stabbing Westward.” With the war over and his father in Azkaban he spent the summer before eighth year discovering muggle music, books, and other amazing thing he didn’t know muggles could do. 

 

“Really you Draco Malfoy, listening to muggle music. I didn’t know” Draco can see the disbelief in his green eyes. 

 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.” Draco said with saddest in his eyes. “We could have been friends if you didn’t turn me down in first year.” 

 

“Yeah but you were a self-centered vulgar spoiled prat. Why would I want to be friends with you.” Harry spat out, green venom in his eyes. 

 

“I not as selfish as I used to be. That was a part of me that never made me proud.” Draco whispers the part of the song, grey sorrow eyes. 

 

Harry laughs, “You not selfish anymore, yeah right.” Draco quickly turns his head away so Harry could see the tears forming. 

 

Quietly he said, “You know for a minute there I thought we were getting somewhere.”Harry rolls his eye’s,

 

“Again I’ll say why would I want to be friends with you?” Draco can feel a tear roll down his cheek has he pours in the hellebore into the Draught of Peace potion. He stirs the potion counter clockwise two times before it turns a light blue. 

“I don’t know, Potter!” he snaps. Draco quickly bottles up the finish potionand cleans the mess with a quick spell as the bell single the end of Potions class. He grabs his bag strolls to Snape’s desk to set the potion down. 

As he walks out Pansy yells to him, “Draco!” Draco stops quickly to wait on the girl, “Draco are you okay?” Pansy asks as she wraps an arm around his waist. 

“Okay, as one can be when the person they like just told them they’ll never be friends.” Draco mumbles to her. 

“Ouch, really.” Pansy says as she wipes away one of Draco’s tears. “My poor Draco.” 

“I Just don’t get Pans, **_what do I have to do?”_**

**_To make you happy_ **

Night had fall over the grounds of Hogwarts, as Draco stroll the halls of the school looking for any late night troublemakers. At least that what he was suppose to be doing inset he was daydreaming about Harry again. He was so into his dream that he didn’t notice the body in front of him before slamming against it. 

“You okay, Malfoy.” Draco looks up to see Harry reaching out his hand to help him up. Why was he being nice to him now, after what happen earlier. 

“Yeah,” he said daze in confusion, as he grabs Harry’s hand. 

“Are you sure, you look a little lost.” Harry asks as he glaze into the grey eyes. 

_“_ ** _What do I have to do?_** _”_ Draco whisper as he lost himself in the green eyes staring in to his soul. 

**_To make you understand._ **

“What was that?” Harry said in the same whispering tone, getting lost in the wanting look in his eyes. 

“ ** _What do I have to do?_** _”_ Draco whisper again before he brought his lips to Harry’s in a soft kiss. 

**_To make you want me._ **

The kiss was nearly overpowering, as Harry thrust Draco up against the nearest stonewall. Harry’s hands were all over him, kneading over back, waist, arse, thighs, and Harry’s lips well, kissing him was a thousand times better than Draco had imagined. Draco was lost, so lost in the softness of Harry's lips on his and Harry's tongue pushing into his mouth, twining with his own. A hand curl around the nape of his neck, and Draco brought his arms up hugging Harry to him.   
  
The firm pressure of Harry's body felt good. So amazingly good, and yet it wasn't enough. Draco squirm until their legs entangle. Face to face, chest to chest, and cock pressing against cock. So scorching, even through all the layers of material that divided them.  
  
Draco raised the hand that wasn't trap between them to run his hands through the soft length of Harry’s hair and, wraps it around his fingers.  
  
A twist of Harry's hips sent tremors racing through Draco's body. Then they were rocking against each other. Nothing exist for Draco except for the feeling of Harry's tongue fucking his mouth, the roughness of Harry's oh-so-hard cock against his own. Draco rose against Harry, pushing their hips closer. Need filled him as they move. Harder. Faster. Until Draco was paralyz by an orgasm that shook his entire body that stole his breath. 

 

Draco looked into the green eyes as they change from post passion bliss to shock, to anger. Harry the shove him hard against the wall, “This meant nothing, it changes nothing.” Harry said as he spit in Draco’s face, “Your beneath me.” Harry stroll away has Draco slide down wall with tear flowing down his face. 

 

**** **Tell me. Tell me.  
** **  
** **How can I...How can I...How can I...**

 

Draco sat on his bed the darkness of the night covering him. He doesn’t remember how he managed to pull himself off the floor in the corridor and to his room after what happen.Now all Draco wishes is that he can forget.

**_What do I have to do?_**

Wait there is a way to forget what happen. He can obliviate his memory of the moment. 

**_To make you want me._ **

But using a memory charm can backfire. He could end up forgetting everything. 

**_What do I have to do?_ **

Maybe forgetting everything is a good idea. He could forget Harry all together. 

**_To make you understand?_ **

But what about his parents and his friends, he can’t just forget them.

**_What do I have to do?_ **

But forgetting Harry and what happen tonight would make everything so much better.

**_To make you love me._ **

So that’s it he’ll obliviate himself.

**_If I can’t make you love me._ **

Draco brought his hawthorn wand up to his temples.

**_Just tell me, what do I have to do?_ **

Without looking back Draco whisper “Obliviate” a bright flash came out of his wand before everything went dark.

**_To forget about you._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Part two 'You Complete Me' will be up after I edit it.


End file.
